This invention concerns brush cutting and tree delimbing carried out in keeping hiking and snowmobile trails, right of ways for utilities, etc., clear of vegetation.
Such operations involve cutting brush and tree limbs which grow into the trail space. Trail systems are extensive, extending for miles such that power equipment has been developed for this purpose, comprising a wheeled groomer vehicle having cutting devices mounted on a boom able to be maneuvered to either side of the trail.
The space defined across and above the trail is large and thus the utility to sweep that space with cutting tools in a minimum time is a prime advantage in carrying out the trail grooming.
A chain saw attached to a boom has been employed to cut free limbs, but are slow since each limb must be cut individually. Chain saws are generally ineffective to cut twigs and brush as they are often just pushed away from the saw chain.
Chain saws of a length beyond the standard length are costly such that the size of the swath able to be cut is limited as a practical matter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting device which can rapidly and effectively cut a wide swath of brush as well as several tree limbs at one time but which also is moderate in cost to manufacture.